Smile
Smile is a myth sharing a similar name to another myth/creepypasta sharing the same name (see Smile (Red)). Appearance: Smile is depicted in many different ways, however most popularity, he is depicted as a cloudy figure with glowing with eyes and a long eerie smile filled with teeth. History: In 6/12/2011 a player named █████ approached hunters complaining about a user named "Smile" who messaged him in what was stated above. He being the first player to get these messages from Smile, had no clue what it held for him. "When I saw him, my computer crashed, and when it finally rebooted, my wallpaper was a screenshot of me in the game with Smile". He said. Hunters told him to keep in contact and alert them of anything worth while. In 6/15/2011, a hunter by the name of ████████ tried contacting the user he had spoke to about Smile earlier that week, realized his account had vanished. Thinking it was a ban he thought nothing of it. Until the user's friend approached him, the friend stated that █████ had killed himself the day before, carving a huge smile into his face, ear to ear and that had been having night terrors involving a smiling figure in the days before that, oddly enough his parents had not heard any noises except for excessive laughter in the time before his death. In 7/15/2012, hunters ███████ and ██████████ received a similar message to the old Smile myth, suspiciously from a user with the same name. Thinking it as a good opportunity Thinking it as a good opportunity to get information on it, the pair entered the place together. Taking the only two screenshots of Smile ever seen, which are still floating around Roblox. Despite suffering the same crash and wallpaper change the two considered it a success and the pair bragged about to fellow myth hunters. In the day before 7/17/2011, the two myth hunters complained about raging headaches, and they joked about how it was "Smile was getting to them". The following night, both accounts went silent at exactly 11:59 and their avatars briefly turned all black with smiles face on it. Both accounts were removed mysteriously , and after a fellow hunter who had known their names prior did a quick search for news articles matching the old one from the last incident with Smile, He unfortunately did, both hunters had killed themselves that night, in the same way as the first victim, at precisely midnight. Behavior Legend has it a selected few players will receive a message from a user named "Smile" the message "I need you here" with a link to his place. If the player chooses to go to this place, upon entering they will see nothing but pitch black, smoke filled room, with Smile floating on the other end of said room, following the player with his gaze. After going into Smile's game, he will crash the computer and add a wallpaper of the player and him on your desktop. Smile seems to be able to induce violent headaches onto players real life selves. Smile appears to be able to change the look of Roblox player avatars after the player comes into contact. "The 'Smile' effect, as evident by time frames, takes 2-3 days to occur", after which Smile will force you into committing suicide and "carving a huge smile into his face, ear to ear". Trivia: * The player "Smile" and the entity that sends these messages appear to be unrelated. Category:Video game pastas Category:Roblox Pastas Category:Ageless Category:Supernatural Category:Manipulator Category:Fucking Run Category:Murderer Category:Suicide